Transparency
by LuluizEmo
Summary: Hayley Spence was 14. She was a girl, with long brown hair. And she was alive. Hayley died on Halloween. She and her two sisters celebrate Day of the Dead one day early now. But Carl Grimes doesn't have to know that for him to love her. They both have crushes on each other, but are making it extremely impossible for both of them. CarlxOC
1. Crushes and Crazies

I took in the beautiful day before me. My friends roamed around in the fields. They had to stay here. They didn't get to go. My group and I all were laying down in the grass, watching the clouds. I saw a large puffy one and decided to let my imagination flow. I took out wisps, shaping the cloud into art. It was nothing fancy. Just the date we all passed. October 31st, 2012. 10.31.12. The best day of the year. I'm Spence. Hayley Spence, I mean. But you can call me Hayley, though. I was the last to go. I woke up, surrounded by the dead bodies of all my friends. (There's only 3 of us...maybe I exaggerated, but HEY! Who cares?!) I went a bit crazy before I died, too. I wrote on the walls. Everywhere. Down the stairs, engraved on the bars, on the ceilings, the floors. I died at night. 11:59:59. October 31st, 2012. We decided to make it a national holiday. Every year, the same time, instead of Halloween, we celebrate 'Día de Muertos' a little early. It's coming up. One month. One month til the three of us sing and dance and be happy. That is the day that we died. It's a special day.

Suddenly, all the eyes in the fields turned towards us. Some cocked their heads. One asked,

"You're solid." He said.

"People." I whispered. It was another group, all coming towards us. The three of us ran inside, hiding in my cellblock. It was the biggest one, for the crazies like me. We watched the group come in. The next thing we knew it was a blood bath. All of our friends. Dead. Every single one. We saw mist from every body rise, but it wouldn't stop. It didn't turn into itself. It left.

"No!" I shouted. Shavonne and Robina, the two other girls in my group, my sisters, held me as I collapsed to the floor. All of those people were dead. We were almost alone here. Almost. This prison was infested. They'd have to go through hell before they got to the last one. Hell, I say, Hell! Sorry...inner demons. Heh...But this is unfair. They get to leave? This is where I snap, by the way.

"Why did they get to go? _They _got to leave. Why are we still here?!" I screamed. "Why?! What is His plan? Leave us here? What did we do?! What did we do to Him?!" I never knew. All the times I saw one of them die, I never stuck around long enough to see. "I always thought _they_ were the ones who were missing out! But it's _us_! Why us?!" Shavonne frowned.

"I don't know, Hayley. We didn't have the chance to go, but so _what_?" She paused for a moment, grinning. "We're free! We can do whatever. Our deathday is coming in a _month_! We get to rejoice that day that we left! It's going to be great, guys! Surely, I can't be the only one who's optimistic about this." Robina smiled softly helping me to my feet. She put her hands on my cheeks, wiping away my tears with her thumbs.

"Av is right. You're so young, doll. Only 14...none of this was supposed to happen to you. A month away. You'll be the most beautiful girl in the room."

"Okay. Let's go help these bitches." I made myself presentable, washing my face and clearing my head. I did my hair into a braid that went over my shoulder, reaching my waist. I smiled at myself then joined my older sisters. One month. One month until we celebrate. We walked towards them, Robina at the front, smiling at the group

"Welcome." She said warmly. I locked eyes with a boy, around my age. He glared and looked away. I rolled my eyes. _Boys_. I noticed him staring at me again, so I turned, back facing him. "-We are happy to bring you in, but while we're clearing out the block you'll have to sleep outside, I'm afraid."

"Can I go dad? I wanna help them clear out our cell." I glanced at the boy.

"As long as it's okay with them..." The kid's dad looked around, seeing Robina and Shavonne busy talking to people. I leaned on one foot, crossed my arms, and raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to notice me. "You! Um...he wants to help clear the cellblock."

"So?" I felt like a disobedient 17 year old. Oh...the adrenaline.

"Is it okay?" I sighed.

"Does the idiot have a gun?"

"Excuse me?" He looked at me like a patronizing parent.

"Gun. Weapon. Firearm. Thing that shoots. Kills bad guys?" The guy narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

"Rob! Av! Let's go!" The kid walked up to me.

"Why were you being such a bitch about it?"

"You're what? 10?"

"13." He corrected.

"Whatever. Besides, you don't like me, I don't like you. Natural enemies." I shrugged.

"I think we might've gotten of on the wrong foot."

"It ain't the wrong foot if it ain't sprained."

"No, really. At least can we get along?"

"Fine. I'm Hayley." I stopped, holding out my hand. The first time I _really_ stared him in the eyes, it felt like we were the only two people in the world. I felt like I was flying when our hands touched. But all that went away because we're getting along. Not friends. Acquaintances. Simply acquaintances.

"Carl."

"Well then, Carl. I think we'll 'get along' great." He nodded and we walked into the halls, Robina and Shavonne now caught up to us.

"We live in Cell Block A. Well, Hayley lives in A. We were forced into B. C's available. Up for rent! We'll clear the first halls, but you do not fire a single shot, you hear me, kid?" Carl nodded at Shavonne. "Wave 'em away. They'll understand." Firstly we came across a big group of them. They snarled hungrily at me, but I pushed through them. I saw Carl's eyes grow wide, but I pushed on. I can literally _make _myself not palpable. Everything just goes right through. Odd, really. Once at the other side, I whistled, signaling Robina and Shavonne I'm okay, also gaining the undead's attention.

"Um, you guys need to go, please, these guys are new here...and they kinda need a clear area." They nodded weakly, going in the other direction. "Clique 1, check!" I smiled.

"Clique? They're herds! Those things are dangerous!"

"Really? Um...Harry!" A zombie shuffled behind me. "Harry, this is Carl, Carl, this is Harry. He got arrested for breaking and entering." Harry waved, awkwardly standing there. "Bye Harry. Take care, dear. See? Harmless."

"That's...just...wow."

"Can't tell _anyone_, okay? Only the inmates'll listen to us. The civilians that came in here, they're pretty rebellious."

_Carl_

Inside, I was pracitcally screaming. Like a fangirl at a Justin Bieber concert. No joke. This was Hayley Spence. As in _Hayley Spence_. All the guys in my school's crush. Everyone knows except her. Everyone. She's usually not this bitchy, though. She used to be nice, funny, pretty. But, oh well. The apocalypse changes people. However, this, is beyond cray-cray. Speaking to them. And them _listening_ and _responding_? What the hell is that?

I still like her though. Why I glared at her earlier? No idea. I love this woman. I love her. _Love_ her. But nobody knows her crush. People think it was the number one hottest guy in school, but she declined that. She said it's someone they'd never suspect. So they went to the ugliest guy in school. She declined that. There's only 7 people she didn't decline. Me and 6 others. _Me_. Carl Grimes. Soon she'll be Hayley Grimes. If I was one of the seven who were her actual crushes. Least I gotta chance.

"Carl!" I snapped out of it, looking up at Hayley. She had her hands on her hips. "Let's. Go." So dreamy...

_Hayley_

I couldn't believe this. This was like freakin'...fate. First, I narrow it down to seven people, then God narrows it down to him. Carl Grimes is my _actual_ crush. Aw...but I've been so mean to him...Ugh. Oh well.

We entered the cellblock, and I took out some of the walkers, not even bothering to tell them to leave.

"This is your place, Grimes."

"Wait, how'd you know my last name?" I shrugged.

"You were in my school. Carl Grimes. Rick Grimes is your dad? Yeah, uh...sherrif. Got shot at the beginning a' this. Sorry about that by the way."

"Well...um...okay." He said, walking around.

"I'll take you back to your group. You guys okay to clean up a bit?" I looked towards Shavonne and Robina. They nodded, and I left the cellblock with Carl, handing him a key ring. "Keys to everywhere. We all have our own. Don't worry."

"Cool." We exited Block C, then walked over to the small fire that the group had made. Carl sat down next to his mom, who put an arm around her son. I sighed. I missed my mom and dad, they were nice, I guess.

"Bye." I turned on my heel and ran back to my cell. I could feel Carl's eyes on me, so I disappeared. I didn't bother turning all those curves. And I have no need to open the door while I'm transparent.


	2. Basketball and Glass Figures

_Carl_

"Wake up, idiot." I almost screamed when I saw Hayley's face pop up out of nowhere. "C'mon. Let's do something." I kicked my sleeping bag off and stood up.

"Do what?" I asked, staring at her. I looked down to see a ball in her hands. She pretended to chuck the ball in my face.

"Basketball. I'm bored." I nodded, and followed her to the courtyard. She shooed the walkers, and they started pushing back to the wall, wanting to watch the game, I suppose. "We'll play one-on-one."

"I don't know how to play basketball." I muttered.

"Fine. I'll show you." She threw me the ball, and I caught it, almost dropping it with all the weight it put on my hands. "You know how to dribble?" I nodded, hitting the ball to the floor and repeating the process, or dribbling in a sense. "Cool. So walk up to this line." She pointed with her foot at a yellow line stretching in front of the basket. "First you put your right arm at a 9 degree angle, and hold your fingers up as if you were holding the bottom of a large cup. You gotta put the ball in your hand, dumby." Not as bad as idiot. "Lightly touch the other side of the ball with your left hand. Spread your legs shoulder width.

"And bend your knees." She finished. "Now, when you shoot, you want to follow through with it, like arch your hand when you throw it, and sort of put your hand...in the basket. Sort of." I did as said, and it bounced back, and almost hit her in the face.

"Don't throw the ball as hard. Just, well...green line. Now do that all...again."

"So, arm, fingers, ball, left hand, legs...knees, and...follow-through." The ball swished in the basket.

"Great! Now, I will hit you in the face." I screamed. "Oh my god...you scream like a girl!" She laughed.

"Carl! Carl, are you okay?" Rick called. Hayley's eyes grew wide. I turned towards my dad, who was running towards me, then turned back towards Hayley. Dad kneeled by me for a moment, making sure I was okay. I swatted his hands away. Then his head snapped to Hayley. His eyes narrowed and he walked towards her slowly. "You...I knew you were trouble from the moment I saw you."

"I-" She tried to interrupt, but he cut her off.

"What were you gonna do? Kill my son, then kill the rest of us?"

"What the fuck kinda plan is-"

"Just shut up. You're dangerous. I want you out of here by morning. You're a nuisance."

"You're being-" She was clearly getting impatient with him.

"How can you explain that _crowd_ of walkers behind you?" One of them stepped forward, but Hayley stopped him, putting an arm to push him back. "_What are you doing? Do you _want_ him to kill you?_" She whispered. The walker took hold of her arm and was about to bite it but she shook her head. "Nein." She muttered. He bowed his head and walked back to the crowd.

"You listen here, _Dick. _I was here first, and if I was going to leave, I'd have done it by now. You people are the nuisance. You come waltzing in her acting like you own the place. And what's with your fucking gun, man? If you want to shoot something you aim up, not at the ground, dumbass. I'd kill you, but little do you know, I have more respect for you then that. So, go fuck yourself." She walked away, and instantly I felt guilty.

"You gotta another thing comin', girl."

_-The Next Day_-

"Come on in, Carl." I walked into the large space Hayley called her cellblock. What made her sisters agree to their little fourteen year old sister staying in a seperate cellblock with this sad tension of the two 'cides. You know, homo and sui. Abbreviations. Figure it out, stupid.

"Don't mind the words. Not...very...calming if you ask me..." I glanced at her knee, and saw that she had blood running down it.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking closer to her.

"Oh...yea. Just had a little accident." She looked down at it, shrugging. There was a number of things that cut could be from. Concrete, metal, walker... "It's really no big deal. Don't freak out."

"What happened?"

"My stove went on the fritz. Almost exploded if it wasn't for my knee. Banged it on the glass, cut myself. It let all the pressure out, but I'll need to fix that someday."

"Here, I'll get some supplies. I can fix it." I ran back to C, which was a pretty long run. It was all the way across the prison, but if not for the map and bloody handprints here and there, I wouldn't have any idea where I was going. I walked into the cellblock, and saw everyone was standing around a table.

"There you are! Oh, baby, we were so worried about you." Mom and Dad came rushing over to me.

"I just need to grab some of the medical supplies I picked up."

"Why? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Mom felt my forehead, putting her hands on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. But, Hayley hurt her knee real bad. It's bleeding. I just need some supplies to clean it up."

"Why don't you let me take a look at it, you're not experienced with it."

"I just need the supplies." I stated. Beth handed me the bag and I ran to Hayley. When I walked in, she was still working on the thing she was cooking in the stove. I glanced at her knee, which was all cleaned and bandaged. I looked at the bag in my hand, shrugging and setting it down on the table. I tried not to read the words on the wall, but it was just so damn hard. They were cruel, and heart-breaking.

"When did all this happen?" I asked running my finger along the grooves the words made in the wall.

"Halloween. Last year, of course." I wanted to ask _Why_? but she looked down already. Wouldn't wanna push it. I started looking in all the cells, drawing the curtains back to see words, words, and more words. And bunk beds, sheets, pillows, toilets, sinks and cabinets. But to be less precise, words. I went to the last one, but was stopped.

"Don't go in that one. It's personal." Hayley walked over. "Uh, sorry. Just...ya know. Stuff could break." She drew back the curtain, going in the cell and reemerging seconds later. Hayley held a glass duck. "It was from my mom. I know it's really dorky, and stuff...but it's cute. It's the only piece of her I have left. She went back and came out with a fish tank full of little glass figures. "I took all the rest. Except this one." She pointed to 5 dogs. "That one I'm gonna give my sisters this Halloween."

"Why Halloween?" I asked, walking with her back to her kitchen area.

"Can't tell you. Sorry."

"They seem really special to you." I stated, and she nodded lightly.

"I'd die without them."


	3. Brownies and Babies

_Carl_

I sat next to Hayley in the cafeteria in her cell. She had been baking some brownies and offered to share some. She bagged a few, handing them to me. I finished off the 2 she had gave me and faced her. She was fiddling with her duck, running a manicured finger across its head, petting it.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked, not engaging eye contact.

"Yea, anything." I sat up straighter.

"Never break these?"

"I promise." She smiled warmly, sending shivers up my spine.

"Thanks."

"We have a man in our group."

"I thought as much." She laughed lightly.

"He lost his leg."

"Someone pull it?" Hayley said, putting a brownie crumb in her mouth.

"No, he got bit, and we had to cut it off."

"No shit? Lemme see." She picked up the bag of brownies, running with me to C. She stood at the end of Herschel's bed. "Holy crap." She whispered. She looked at the unbandaged stump. "You need anything? Like...medical-wise?" I shook my head.

"We got it covered." She nodded, popping in the last bit of the brownie, and cleaning the chocolate of her fingers. With her mouth. Her hand went to her pocket, and she looked at me.

"I gotta go. Robina needs something." I waved as she ran off.

"What's in tha bag, kid?" Daryl approached me, crossbow in hand.

"Food." I stated, shrugging.

"What is it? Venison? Gopher? Rabbit? What?"

"Brownies." I held up the bag and he took it, setting it down somewhere nearby, before patting me on the shoulder.

"You got a nice girlfriend, kid." He walked away slowly.

"Not my girlfriend." I whispered.

_Hayley_

Carl had invited me to go with Herschel and take a 'stroll'. I stood next to Lori, Carl's mother. My mother and her were good friends, but Carl and I had never met. Formally, that is. I watched as the old man hobbled around the courtyard, a few group members surrounding him. I heard a door open, and thinking that is was just another group member, I looked up. A huge crowd of walkers piled out of the five doors.

"Stop!" I shouted, but they didn't listen. I pulled Lori towards a door and we ran through it, some walkers not far behind. Suddenly, she stopped, putting a hand against the wall and breathing heavy. "The baby...it's not coming, is it?"

"I think so." She muttered, her voice cracking. I heard growls surrounding all sides of us.

"Damnit. C'mon. The boiler room." I swung open the door, pushing her inside, slamming the door behind me. She lay down on the floor, and I started to unbutton her pants, pulling them down to her ankles. Soon, she was pushing as hard as she could. Instead of even the slightest hint of a baby, I saw blood starting to pour.

"I know what this means." She whispered.

"C-section, right?" Lori nodded.

"Do it along the old scar, okay?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, a tear starting to run down my face.

"Whatever happens, this baby _has _to survive. You hear me?"

"I promise. I'll do whatever it takes." I said. "I promise." I repeated. I lifted up her shirt, and immediately saw the old scar Carl was bore from.

"Thank you, Hayley. Thank you." I smile before setting the tip of the knife into her belly. "Don't...go...too...deep."

"I won't." When I reached the end of the scar, I pulled the baby out, holding it gingerly in my arms. I gently cut the umbilical cord, staring at the baby.

"It's a girl." I murmured, smiling. My smile faded when I looked at Lori. That was when I realized the baby wasn't moving. I lightly pushed two fingers against her chest. Eventually, she started crying. I frowned. How do I explain this to the Grimes'? I straightened out Lori's legs, pulling her pants up and her shirt down. I closed her eyes and held my knife to her skull, before plunging it in. I walked out to the courtyard, the baby in my arms and the bloody knife in my hand. Carl looked up, and anger flashed through his eyes. Rick rushed up to me.

"Lori? Is she-"

"I killed her." I muttered. I saw Carl run off.

"You...I mean, you had to, right?" He said, tears streaming down his face.

"No. She asked me to. She said it's for the baby." I handed the baby off to someone. An Asian man came up to me. Glenn was his name.

"What...happened in there?"

"She went into labor." I looked up at him. "I gave her a C-Section, and put her down. That's all there is to it." I walked off calmly to my cell block, unable to stop thinking about Lori's pleading face when she asked me to put her down.

I arrived in my block, hearing the faint sound of someone in my cell. I walked in, Carl had the glass figure from my mother in his hand, about to throw it on the ground. I managed to catch it, but slammed my head on the edge of my dresser. Dark spots rose in my vision, I looked at the glass figure of the duck, standing on the grass, and smiled to myself. I could feel my systems stop working. My heartbeat got slower. My breathing got raspy, and my brain felt fuzzy. It wasn't until you were _dead_ dead that your body _really_ shut down. I finally let out my last breath, my eyes open and staring at the worried face of Carl Grimes. My unintentional murderer.

**I deeply apologize for the shortness of this chapter, BUT I need to end it here cuz this is a pretty cool stop. ;3**


	4. Moms and Dads

MissTedious: Thanks, guuuurl :D See you at school. Lol. C:

_Hayley_

I woke up, my head aching. I kicked off the blankets, standing up, about to change to visibility. But it didn't work. I looked at my hands. Visible. Fucking visible. I touched the wall, the bars, the sheets. But nothing went through. What the fucking fuck. Suddenly, I realized there was no writing on the walls. Not my cellblock. Okay...where the hell am I? I walked out of the cell, seeing a bunch of people gathered around. Carl turned around, walking towards me.

"You need to be in bed. You're not-" He reached out for my hand but I pulled back.

"Don't you fucking touch me." I growled. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "You were going to break the only piece I had left of my mother! If I were without her, you _know _what that feels like. To be without the woman you've known ever since you were just a fucking atom! You were going to take that from me! Why?"

"You killed her." He said, turning slightly. "You said it yourself."

"I did what I had to do. She was in labor-"

"So you killed her? You killed her before she could-"

"I didn't kill your mother! What was I going to do?! There was blood...and I had to put her down...she...she would turn!" I paused for a moment, running my hands through my hair. "She begged me to. She said that your sister had to be born. She sacrificed herself for that kid! What was I supposed to do? Let her lay there in pain? Eventually, the baby would die and eat her from the inside out! You can't blame me for anything." I turned on my heel, walking away from _him_. From life...you know, one of the things I _don't_ have? I took a key from the ring on my pants, jumped into a car and drove. I know what you're thinking...but it's not hard, dumbass. I turned into the cemetery, where I knew she would be. I walked through the graves, eventually coming to hers. I sat next to it, pulling at the grass.

"Hi, mom." I whispered, running my fingers along the edge of the marble making up her tombstone. "I know you can't hear me and all...but I like to imagine you can...you know? I killed someone. Again, for that matter. I know you're still mad at me for killing dad. But I had to. He hurt you, mom. He killed _you_." I rubbed my forehead. "Rob and Av are taking care of me. I help them out sometimes and stuff. Can I say something? You know the guy I have a crush on? Carl? I don't think I like him anymore. He's really...mean.

"I don't get it though... you don't just go around blaming people for killing your mother...right? I mean...jesus." I started to stand up. "Oh well...I have to...I have to go." I jumped back in the car, driving back towards the prison.

_Carl_

I ran to Hayley's cell, but when I entered, it was empty. There was no trace of her anywhere, I walked into her cell, and saw a smashed figure on the ground. It was two dogs, and at the bottom, she had written _For Carl_. There was a small booklet there too. I sat on her bed, and opened it.

_October 31st, 2012_

_Mom,_

_I've run out of space writing on the walls, so I'll continue here.  
__Previously...on Halloween  
__Av and Rob are dead. It's almost midnight. I know it's crazy, but I feel some...  
I don't know...presence here. Everytime I try to sleep, I have this wierd dream.  
It's about a group, they're coming from the CDC, and it's just ash. They go to  
this highway, and then there's a herd, and a girl is missing...I see her, too.  
She's running, then she hears something, then someone comes up behind  
her and bites her in the neck! I wake up then...it's just too scary.  
_

_I'm dying, mom, my head...aches, there's a cut in my side, and it...it's bleeding.  
It won't stop, mom. I don't know what to do. I think now I'll just lay here, and...  
die._

_Maybe I'll see you soon.  
Hayley_

I flipped to the latest page.

_October 2nd, 2013_

_Mom,_

_I was wrong about Carl. He sucks. He's mean, a he thinks I killed his mom! Why  
would I kill one of your best friends, mommy? He has no _idea_ what went down. The  
worst thing is, when I tried to explain it to him, he didn't fucking listen! He barely  
even let me explain! Just...fuck him. I can't even think why I liked him in the first  
place. He's a total jerk. You were right. Never let anyone get to close._

So she did like me...and I screwed it up. Great...

But...what did she mean by Robina and Shavonne are dead? They're here, I'm sure, I saw them. I guess she didn't die though. She's perfectly fine. How could she have survived hitting her head? She cracked her skull, and stopped breathing. It's impossible. Unless she's some sort of ghost and...no, ghosts aren't even real.

"Hello?" I cursed, and jumped under the bed. "Carl? Carl, I know you're there. I...I'm sorry. For...yelling at you, and stuff. I just...never killed anyone before. She was nice, Carl. Your mom was nice to me whenever she'd come over to my house, and she'd be so nice. My mother came home one day, she said she was talking to Lori, and that Rick and her had been going through some problems. I know that doesn't have anything to do with it but still, I'm s-" Her voice was muffled, then she started screaming. I got out from under the bed, and looked to see what was there. It was dad, he was holding a cloth, but Hayley wasn't there. He looked around, as if she somehow disappeared. Suddenly, she started walking out of one of the cells. Dad lunged at her, his knife ready. It plunged into her skull, but instead of flesh and bone, it hit hard rock. Then she stood, dusting her self off.


	5. Arguments and 'I Love You's

_Season 4 Episode 8_

_Hayley_

I quietly snuck up behind the Governor. He had the machete to Hershel's neck, and was about to cut. I had my gun ready, aimed it, and- The Governor half decapitated Hershel, then all hell broke loose. I tried to take the shot, but suddenly, I could see the slightest hint of my shoe. I shot once more, but still missed. I ducked under the tank, and when it started moving, I moved with it. My legs were fully visible, and it was edging towards my neck. With all my strength, I tried to get to the Prison. I hadn't been there in a while. After Rick tried to kill me, I left for a while. That fucking group could deal with their own goddamn problems. I attempted teleportation , but after that failed (Badly, I might add) I just did the blend-in method. I grabbed my gun, pretending to be part of their group. I started shooting, purposely failing, of course...heh.

I followed the tank, managing to make it to the fence. The tank pushed down the fence with ease, but I saw walkers starting to come towards us. I motioned them to go back, some obeyed but others didn't. I climbed on top of a car, and whistled loudly. All heads turned towards me, and I started leading them back through the forest. After 50 meters, or so, I weaved through the trees, but when I came back, everyone was gone. I saw two figures in the distance, walking away from the ruins. I waved my arms.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! Guys!" I rolled my eyes and walked towards them, they stopped long enough for me to catch up with them. "It...it's me." I could make out Carl and Rick now. Rick...his face was bruised and bloodied to the max. "Who did this?" Carl walked up to me, his finger on the trigger of his gun.

"While you were out on your stupid trip, this psycho attacked us! A lot of us died because of him! But you weren't there to help us!" I formed one of my hands into a fist.

"I knew this was fucking mistake. I _knew_ I shouldn't of come back. You know that moment when you hate something, then your try it again, and you _still_ hate it? Fuck you."

"You're so stupid! You know that? This isn't time for drama! I don't need this! Especially from you! My little sister just died!"

"Why don't you tell that to that black guy that just ran out of here _with _her! And why don't you tell me where mine are? Huh?" I expected something good, like 'They're alive.' But then, I get this.

"They...they're gone."

"You've gotta be kidding me." I whispered.

"I...we can help you through this." His hand reached out to touch my shoulder but I shrunk back.

"I fucking hate you!" I pushed past him, tears welling up in my eyes. I walked to Rick, who was already a fair distance ahead. "Are you okay?" I asked him, using a cloth I had in my bag to wipe away some of the blood.

"'M...fine." He breathed. Rick gently nudged my hands away but I put them back.

"You need to stop. You're not 'fine' you just got beat up! We'll stay somewhere for a while, once your healed...you can survive on your own."

"What?" Carl exclaimed, walking faster to catch up with me. "You've been gone for 3 months!"

"I have, but I can't stand either of you. The Grimes are fucking disappointments. I'll try and find your sister. Maybe some other people. But I will not stay...with you."

"Kid, I can't change...your mind, but...it ain't a great idea to...go 'round searchin' for people you don' even know are alive." I shook my head.

"They are. They have to be."

_Carl_

When Hayley ran towards us, I just wanted to go up and hug her. To hold her in my arms, tell her I missed her, and that I love her. But, then I just felt this _anger_. She left us with him. She left us to all die. And now she's leaving again soon. Before announcement, however, she said she 'fucking hated me'. I don't have a clue on how to make it up to her. She'd never forgive me, surely. Maybe I can make her consider it...

_Next Morning_

_Hayley_

When I woke up, I was feeling good. Great, even. I took 3 steps to the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw color greet my limbs, cell by cell. I shivered slightly as the cold air rushed into the room, covering everything in an invisible layer of frost. I picked up my clothes off the floor, pulling them on. I looked around the counter. I saw several makeup products, a hairbrush, and...scissors. The silver shined dramatically, showing me my reflection in their menacing blades. I picked them up, then looked at my hair, reaching my waist. I tied my hair back, taking hold of the unreasonably long ponytail. I lifted the scissors to the area that reached the small of my back, and snipped. The hair fluttered to the floor. I shook my head slowly, then headed downstairs. I saw Rick, laying on the couch, and Carl was...invisible? Hah, ironic. Maybe he died and is hiding from me. But then I'd be able to see him...I sat on the arm of the couch Rick was on, who seemed to be unconcious. He's not dead yet, trust me, I know. Then I started to get worried. Carl was gone. What if he left? What if he is never coming back? What if he's really...dead?

The questions ran through my mind. I shot up, now pacing through the room. So many 'What if's, but then came the 'I never's.

I never was _really_ friends with him. I never told him I was dead, I never told him...that I still love him.

_Carl_

I started to walk back to the 'group' after I encountered the walker. I couldn't due this alone, frankly. I wouldn't survive a day without them. I opened the back door, and felt arms around my neck. When I looked I saw it was Hayley.

"Carl...I-" She was cut off by him, grinning widely.

"Love you."

**Yay. Freakin' finally. C: So, for all you people who have been rooting for Carl/Hayley, here you go, my friends. This is it...for now. :D**


End file.
